Birthdays and Uncovered Interests
by Sakura Noroi-chan
Summary: The team found out it's Ryoma's Birthday tomorrow..and when they celebrate it they find out 3 new things about the Birthday boy ! Mentions of BL! Crossdressing! and Lap dances! One-shot


**I wuv Ryoma so much 3 he just such a cute tsun~**

* * *

"Eh? Ochibi' birthday is tomorrow?" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Yes and it seems he never wanted anyone to know." Tezuka replied while Inui scribbled words into his notebook. "Ffffshhhhh so what are we going to do?" Kaido hissed. "Celebrate it of course!" Oishi announced happily and thus they started planning- "But wait what does Echizen like?" Momoshiro asked with a raised hand. "Fffffsshhhh nice point peach butt." "Hey!" "That's true...Any suggestions?" Oishi sounded out ignoring Kaido and Momoshiro' arguing in the background. "plushies." Inui said pushing his glass back into place. "Plushies? Inui Echizen isn't a child." Fuji stated his eyes opening slightly. "We still need to plan it...how about we kick him out of his house for a few hours and have it there so he's slightly in a more comfortable environment?" Tezuka said the others just agreeing most to not have to think anymore.

Next day Ryoma's POV

'What's going on with Oyaji?' I thought heading to the street courts. "Can't believe he kicked me out the house." I mumbled I saw Fudomine's Kippei Tachibana. "Eh? Echizen..."Kippei said surprised at seeing me. "Yo." Was all I replied. I walked over to him and set my bag on the bench behind him getting out a racket and a tennis ball before walking up to a wall and whacking it back and forth. "Why are you here?" Kippei asked. "Oyaji kicked me out the house for a couple hours." I responded. "Is that so...do you know why?" Kippei asked once again. 'Why am I having a conversation with him?' I thought. "No he woke me up and then kicked me out..."I trailed off mumbling hilariously about "Cute kittens with adorable bows and booties walking through snow" making him laugh as I realized he heard me making me adjust my cap to hide my lightly blushing face. 'Can't wait till i get home.' I thought with a embarrassed groan.

Four hours had passed surprisingly quickly and I had just reached my front door but when I opened it I was hit with confetti and the shouts of my teammates. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ECHIZEN!" They shouted making my eyes widen before I went back to my usual bored expression as I was dragged inside to the living room. "Ochibi open mine first!" Kikumaru-senpai flailed handing me a wrapped present covered in smiley faces. With a sigh I opened it to see...is that a maid outfit? "Kikumaru-senpai...why the maid outfit?" I asked slightly embarrassed as it came with a padded bra and matching panties. "It was so cute and I thought it fit Ochibi perfectly nya!" Kikumaru-senpai explained as if it was obvious. "AHAHAHAHAHA Shounen now you have something else to wear other than that summer dress and that playboy bunny outfit!" Oyaji laughed making my face go red as the others stared while Inui was writing the new information down.

"O-Oyaji...I thought we would never talk about this again..." I stuttered trying to keep calm but failing miserably. "I did say I would drop it but I never said I wouldn't bring it up again especially after that one time I caught you giving a lap dance to that red-headed boyfriend of yours-you were great by the way better than your mother. "Oyaji said making my face start giving off steam almost literally. "Echizen...is...gay? and he crossdresses?" Momoshiro said stunned. "LETS JUST ALL DROP THE SUBJECT!" I shouted as they silently agreed. I opened the other presents, A new tennis racket, porn magazines, a new alarm clock, cat toys, a scratch post, and a tennis game leaving one present left...Inui-senpai's which was a wrapped box. I cautiously opened it before I froze seeing Cat plushies, a cat calendar and bows made for cat to wear. The others leaned over me to see what it was that made me go silent.

"Inui why did you choose those items?" Oishi asked as Inui didn't answer and just when Oishi was gonna ask again I stood up and ran upstairs coming down five minutes later with a Karupin covered in bows. Setting Karupin on the floor the others silently watched as I took out my phone and started taking pictures with a light blush on my cheeks. "So cute..." I muttered the silence being broken. The others were silent a second more before laughing making me remember they were still there my blushing growing. "Ryoma." A voice said before it kissed him the the cheek. "Happy birthday baby~" the same voice flirted lightly. "EH!?MARUI BUNTA!?" The rest said while Oyaji fell over dying of laughter.

"hn."Was all I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek also. That was when all hell broke loose...

* * *

**I fell asleep half way through writing this XD so had to remove alot of it since I faceplanted the keyboard X3**


End file.
